The present invention relates to men's garments which are in direct contact with at least the trunk area of the wearer, but are characterized by being generally loose-fitting (such as underwear "boxer" shorts and pajamas) as opposed to men's garments which are generally snug-fitting (such as knit underwear shorts or briefs).
In order to understand the great utility of the present invention, it is first necessary to consider a thorough discussion of the problems of present and past undergarments for men and why they fail to provide the solutions to the problems set forth herein. The present invention relates to a normal problem inherent in the anatomy of all healthy men, and the invention also provides utility for those men who encounter a greater degree of this same problem.
It will be helpful to first consider a simple mechanical-hydraulic circuit comprising a reservoir, a pump or bellows (accumulator acting as a pump), a valve to control the liquid-flow from the pump, and a discharge nozzle. Examples might be an automotive carburetor, a portable garden lawn-sprayer, underground lawn plumbing, and many other hydraulic applications. In the similar human "hydraulic system" for controlling urinal storage and flow, the bladder comprises the reservoir as well as the "pump" (accumulator action); and the sphincter muscle comprises the "valve" for the flow of liquid (urine), and the penis is equivalent to the nozzle of the foregoing typical hydraulic system.
There is an important distinction, now to be explained, between the mechanical-hydraulic system and the human "hydraulic system", which distinction sets forth a problem which is solved by the present invention. In the mechanical hydraulic system, assume that the tip of the discharge nozzle is remote from the valve; then after the liquid-flow terminates when the valve shuts, a residual column of liquid exists in the hydraulic circuit between the valve and the nozzle-tip with no force to cause flow since the valve is closed. If the liquid column were vertical, it would act like a straw inserted in a glass of water; when a finger is held over the end of the straw while the straw is raised, a column of "trapped" water is raised with the straw because of the vacuum effect. In a typical mechanical-hydraulic circuit, it is helpful to note that the reservoir is made of solid material and the tubes are solid, the valve is solid, and the nozzle is usually made of metal or plastic which is also solid. In the human (male) "hydraulic-circuit", after termination of the flow of liquid (urine or semen), a column of liquid exists between the valve (sphincter muscle) and the nozzle tip (penis), and this column may be termed a "residual-liquid column".
The human "hydraulic-system" is exactly like the mechanical hydraulic system in all respects except that the human "nozzle" (penis) is fairly flexible and somewhat variable in length which can cause a problem worse than in mechanical hydraulic systems. Since the sphincter muscle is near the prostate, the "residual-liquid column" is about 4-6 inches long. Thus, the distinction is that the flexible components in the human hydraulic system make it more likely that a small portion of the residual-liquid column can be "lost" as a slight discharge or drainage because of flexing of the penis. Hence, with this anatomical mechanism (even with the sphincter "valve" closed), there can be an occasional slight discharge or dribble of urine from this residual-liquid column after flow-termination for all healthy men if they do not take enough time to handle this problem after urination. This same problem can apply for the same reason to the discharge or drainage of semen after sex activity as well as after urination.
This liquid-drainage may be very slight, such as only a few drops, and it may occur only when insufficient time is taken by the garment-wearer to prevent this slight residual-liquid drainage after terminating the liquid-flow, such as after urination. However, if the wearer of loose-fitting trunk garments is careless after urination, for example, a small residual-liquid drainage may cause embarrassment and discomfort, particularly for men wearing garments such as boxer shorts or pajamas, because these garments provide a generally loose fit on the wearer and do not absorb the slight liquid-drainage. Hence, woven boxer shorts and pajamas are examples of important garments intended for the present invention because the wearer of these garments have a problem occasionally with small residual-liquid drainage. Boxer shorts (and other "loose-fit" garments) will be considered herein to require a large amount of material compared to "snut-fit" (knit) briefs; and this "large amount" is sufficient to provide a substantially predetermined space between the wearer's leg and the leg-portion (and crotch-portion) of the garment to produce the "loose-fit" inherent in all boxer shorts.
If the wearer of boxer shorts spends enough time to prevent a small residual-liquid drainage after liquid-termination, there is no problem. But on some occasions, such as when men are late for an event or are just careless or absent-minded, they do not spend enough time and a small residual-liquid discharge can reach the outer surface of the shorts (or pajamas); this liquid-discharge can also reach the outer surface of the wearer's outer pants by capillary action, or by the liquid's directly contacting the outer pants at a point thereof below the shorts. In pajamas, the small liquid-discharge can also reach the outer surface in the same manner. This result in both garments can cause embarrassment and/or discomfort for the wearer.
Even if this small discharge actually occurs only on rare occasions, it can cause psychological concern just because of the knowledge that a liquid-discharge might occur (even if it does not), especially prior to business meetings or social gatherings. If the garment-wearer is hasty in returning the penis to his boxer shorts after urination or sex activity, and then sits in an automobile or chair wherein the outer pants are tight against the crotch area of the shorts, a few drops of liquid-discharge might reach the outer pants by capillary action to cause embarrassment, or even a stain. This is due to a slight loss from the "residual-liquid column" after the sphincter "valve" closes.
In addition to the "residual-liquid column" problem, even in healthy men, another problem can be caused by a slight time-delay before the sphincter "valve" closes; so it is necessary for the garment-wearer to take enough time after urination to accommodate both problems. It is also pertinent that some men, although entirely normal, have a slightly longer sphincter delay period than others. And of course, as men age, this delay-period can increase, and a real bladder-control problem can begin; then, even more time is required after flow-termination to prevent undesirable liquid-discharge.
One present "solution" to these occasional problems is to use another type of garment called "knit" shorts or briefs which are usually made wholly or partially of cotton and are fairly absorbent. Because these garments are snug-fitting and hold the genitals in the crotch-portion clear of the outer pants, a slight liquid-discharge from the penis will not cause any discomfort or embarrassment for the wearer.
The terminology used herein in relation to underwear shorts must be clarified. In the garment industry, the terms "woven" or "boxer" shorts are almost always used to describe the loose-fitting shorts, and these garments are usually made of polyester or part polyester and part cotton. The term "knit" shorts almost always refers to snug-fitting "athletic" shorts or "brief", and are usually made of 100% cotton or part cotton.
It should be noted that loose-fitting "knit-boxer" shorts are now being sold on the market. These garments have extended leg-portions like "woven" shorts, but have loose-fitting crotch and body portions and are otherwise similar to woven boxer shorts, except they are made of knit material, like 100% cotton. Therefore, these knit boxer shorts can be used with the present invention in the same manner as for woven boxer shorts. Thus, the material, per se, has no bearing no the application of the inventive concepts disclosed herein. However, in order to be consistent with terminology generally used in the garment industry, the term "woven" or "boxer" shorts will be used to denote base-fitting men's underwear, and the term "knit" shorts will refer to snug-fitting men's underwear. For boxer shorts, the leg-portions 3 and 5 which extend from the main body of the garment, have enough material to provide a substantially predetermined space between the wearer and these leg-portions to produce a generally "loose-fit" on the wearer.
Also, the term "liquid-termination" means that even with a slight delay of sphincter closure, or even with a small temporary leakage, the wearer considers the flow "terminated"; hence, "termination" is used herein in this context.
Most of the time in normal use of conventional boxer-shorts, no liquid-drainage problem is effected after liquid-termination if the wearer takes enough time after urination. But with these conventional boxer shorts, just to avoid the chance that liquid-discharge might happen, or on those occasions when a slight drainage will actually occur, the garment-wearer must either take sufficient time after liquid-termination if using boxer shorts, or he must change to knit shorts in which an occasional slight drainage causes no adverse effect because of their inherent snug-fit and absorbency.
The sale of knit shorts is about 8-9 times the sale of boxer shorts. One executive of a large manufacturer of these garments gave as the reason for this large sale of knit shorts that for babies, diapers are used, and knit shorts inherently provide a similar effect for young boys and adult males. A major premise for the present invention is that a large number of men consciously, or more likely sub-consciously, use knit shorts as a sort of "mini-diaper"; and they may not even be aware of this effect, even if their reason is only for security--just to be sure there is never a problem. As discussed above, knit shorts do indeed act as "mini-diapers" when this small problem occurs, which fact appears to be a main reason for in their large sale.
So far, the discussion has described only an occasional problem for completely healthy men for both body liquids, urine and semen. For the rest of the background discussion, it will help to consider special problems associated with only the bladder for a surprisingly large number of men (and women) as they progress through life. Many products are now sold for various degrees of bladder-control problems. These bladder problems usually develop gradually, but the degree of these control problems will now be classified in four groups, as follows:
CLASS-I comprises men who are entirely healthy, but who are careless after liquid-termination (of urine or semen) wherein a slight dribble can occur. In this class, the sphincter muscle closes completely in a normal time-period, although there might be slight variations in this period among men who are entirely healthy. These men have a problem only with garments like boxer shorts and pajamas, which problem is solved by the present invention.
CLASS-II comprises the many men who are just beginning to have a slight bladder-control problem because the sphincter muscle becomes slightly weaker, according to medical authorities, and hence is slower to close completely (but does close). Also, according to medical opinion, this early condition can worsen with age, but often is first noticed by men as young as 30-35. When these men wear free-fitting garments like boxer shorts, they must take more time than normal after liquid-termination to prevent embarrassment. But for most men in Class II, if they wear knit shorts there is no problem because of the "mini-diaper" effect of knit shorts, as discussed above. For this group of men, and also for men starting in Class III, a special absorbent liner can be made in accordance with the present invention for use in boxer shorts and pajamas, as will be discussed.
CLASS-III comprises the many men who develop a more severe bladder-control problem in which the sphincter muscle not only becomes slow to close, but also the muscle leaks slightly because it never quite closes. For this more advanced bladder-control problem, men (and women) usually must wear a special disposable absorbent liner in their undergarments which serves to a higher degree as an adult diaper than knit shorts alone without a liner. These absorbent liners are now being sold in large quantities at stores and supermarkets everywhere, and can be seen frequently in national television advertising.
CLASS-IV comprises men with a high degree or a total loss of bladder-control, which can occur for several medical reasons. For this extreme condition, stores and medical supply houses offer flexible containers strapped to the upper leg with a tube connected to the penis; or as an alternative, a full adult diaper is sold, and includes a large disposable insert that must be installed and removed as required.
Therefore, according to these classes, when men in Class I and most of Class II wear knit shorts, they would have no problem without any kind of disposable liner. For men in Class III (and the last portion of Class II), an absorbent disposable pad with adhesive strips is now offered on the market solely for use in knit shorts. This pad extends the "protection" of knit shorts for men in all of Class III, and possibly in the first part of Class IV, by using slightly larger liners. For a more severe bladder-control problem for men entering Class IV, progressively larger absorbent diaper-type pads (liners) must be used. For total loss of bladder-control in Class IV, a diaper-type garment is used.
From this classification, there are clearly several considerations in relation to urinary problems. The first consideration is the "residual-liquid column" for entirely healthy men after the sphincter "valve" is closed, as explained above. The second consideration is the normal time required for the sphincter "valve" to close, which varies among healthy men. A third distinct consideration is the increase in this closure time as men advance in age. And a fourth distinct consideration is the beginning of a real bladder-control problem when the sphincter "valve" never quite closes. All of these considerations are accommodated by the loose-fitting garment of the present invention.
The present large sale of knit shorts in relation to boxer shorts, as mentioned above, helps to confirm the extent of the problem for reasonably healthy men. Based on discussions with many men, it appears that a large share of men who use knit shorts, whether consciously or sub-consciously, may do so to avoid the problems of occasional liquid-discharge after liquid-termination, such as after urination. Hence, it would appear that the "mini-diaper" effect is indeed a principal reason for the large sale of knit shorts, because in fact they are so objectionable for many reasons.
There are many objections to knit shorts as follows: (1) knit shorts are very uncomfortable because of their confinement and restriction of the genitals; (2) knit shorts reduce air-circulation; (3) knit shorts are somewhat difficult to use for urination compared to boxer shorts; (4) knit shorts when hand-washed, dry slower than woven shorts, especially if the woven shorts include polyester; this is useful for travelers who wash their shorts in motels to dry overnight; (5) knit shorts are less flattering in appearance for stout and obese men than are boxer shorts; (6) according to recent reports, knit shorts because of their snug fit can reduce fertility (to be discussed); (7) knit shorts are less hygienic (urine contacts skin); and (8) while the unit price of knit shorts is about 25% to 35% less than that of boxer shorts, if my own experience is typical, knit shorts must be replaced at least twice as often as boxer shorts; the crotch portion eventually stretches and curls, which gives a feeling that the genitals might "fall out". Also the nap eventually starts to fall out. If this is characteristic, then knit shorts are more costly to use--even with the added cost of the garment of the present invention. Despite these many objections, many men knit shorts just to preclude the chance of an occasional liquid-drainage problem.
Regarding the fertility factor, in a recent professional television piece entitled, "Creation of Life", the magnified live male sperm with the testicles at normal temperature were shown. When the temperature of the testicles was raised just a few degrees above normal, the magnified view showed clearly the increase in defective live sperm. Nature usually designs biological mechanisms for a reason. The testicles of male primates are designed to be outside the body and suspended free and unrestricted. It was pointed out in the program that although humans must wear clothing, loose-fitting clothing (such as underwear) is most desirable in this respect. Knit shorts, being more confining, inherently tend to raise the temperature of the testicles, which also increases the risk of testicular cancer according to recent medical reports; although this risk is not large (6000 men per year), the highest incidence of cancer in the age group of 20-34 is testicular cancer.
The prior art discloses structures for protector garments which appear to fall into two classes. In the first category, absorbent padding is sewn to the inside wall of men's garments to provide protection from body-liquid-discharge. The problem with this construction is that the discharged liquid can reach the lower leg of the garment-wearer when standing or walking; and for boxer shorts with this padding, the liquid-discharge can reach the inside lower portion of the outer pants. The second category of prior art discloses various penis-pouches; but the structures disclosed in this prior-art are either inoperative or at least difficult, and are uncomfortable and/or inaccessible to perform the useful functions of the present invention. While penis-pouches have been disclosed in the patent art, just any pouch will not solve the problems discussed above. A special pouch or pocket is necessary, which is the subject of the present invention.
There is no prior art known to me at present that discloses the inventive combinations and concepts set forth herein, which provide such useful solutions to all the problems discussed above; this result is accomplished by providing a loose-fitting garment like boxer shorts with a useful and practical penis-pouch acting as a "mini-diaper", but without all the many objections listed above for knit shorts. Although the prior art has offered no useful inventive concepts which solve these problems, as does the present invention, at least the prior art establishes that these problems do exist and have been recognized by those skilled in the art, and further that the concepts of the present invention have eluded those skilled in the art for many years.
A primary concept of the present invention relates to a mens' loose-fitting trunk garment having a penis-pouch to prevent the occasional "liquid-drainage" (as defined above) from reaching the outer surface of the garment, and in which the pouch is designed and positioned in a particular manner and with a special size and shape, to enable easy insertion into the pouch of the wearer's hand with the penis before and after urination or after sex activity. I have found that boxer shorts made according to this inventive combination are very useful because they are comfortable, they are easy to use for urination, they provide a mini-diaper effect as for knit shorts, they provide complete freedom from genital confinement without awareness of the existence of the pouch, they provide good air circulation, they are very easy to hand-wash with fast-drying, and presumably they can be sold at lower overall cost compared to knit shorts; also, according to reports, they do not decrease fertility.
Hence, a main overall purpose of the present invention is to provide in any loose-fitting men's garments, such as boxer shorts and pajamas the same "protection" from body-liquid-discharge which is inherent in knit shorts with their "mini-diaper" effect, but without all the objections of knit shorts.
Thus, a primary inventive combination of the present invention includes a pouch or pocket forming a chamber to receive the penis, in which the pouch has a particular shape, size, location and arrangement of components in relation to the crotch and leg-portion as well as to the penis opening (fly opening) of a loose-fitting garment such as boxer shorts and pajamas. This inventive combination is characterized by mounting the pouch in the vicinity of one of the leg-portions, and includes liquid-absorbent means (which may include liquid-proof means) to prevent any penis-discharge from reaching the outside surface of the garment, thereby avoiding any possible embarrassment and discomfort for the wearer. More specifically, this inventive combination further provides that the top-portion of the free-wall of the pouch be located somewhat near the bottom of the flap-opening of the garment to enable easy access for the wearer to deposit the penis in the pouch. This inventive combination also provide that the top portion of the pouch be generally horizontal to help provide this easy access to the pouch by the wearer. This inventive combination further includes the location of the pouch in a loose-fitting garment, such as boxer shorts which has a flap-opening for the penis, so that at least a major portions of the pouch is mounted on the leg-portion that includes the outer flap-portion forming the opening, again to enable easy access to the pouch. The inventive combination also includes provision that the pouch-chamber be a particular "large size", to be defined hereinafter.
A very useful sub-combination concept in this disclosure is to provide a penis-pouch in its broadest form, in which means are provided to maintain sufficient longitudinal (vertical) rigidity in the free-wall of the pouch to enhance the easy accessibility of the pouch for the wearer. In another particularly useful subcombination concept, a pouch means is disclosed in its broadest form, for loose-fitting garments like boxer shorts, in which means are provided to urge the free-wall of the pouch to move automatically in an opening direction. This pouch-opening-means may comprise force-producing means, such as spring means and/or weight-means acting on the free-wall, or just a particular shape and design of the free-wall itself in forming the open chamber of the pouch.
For men having a minor degree of an actual bladder-control problem, as in Class II and the start of Class III as discussed above, a special disposable absorbent liner which is made according to the present invention can be provided for the pouch. The main inventive concept may include other important aspects to be discussed.